The Redemption of Tiger Claw
''The Redemption of Tiger Claw ''is an American 3D rendered computer animated miniseries. It premiered on Nikelodean in the United States on September 27th, 2019. It is a spin off of the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tv series. It is produced by Nikelodean Animation Studio. The show consists of 18 episodes. The show revolves around Tiger Claw, a former member of the Foot clan, who, after the events of the 2012 series, tries to redeem himself and be a better person. The course of the series explores how he transitions from bad to good. The show explores many themes, such as forgiveness, redemption, sacrifice, and family. While the show maintains many comedy elements the show is also considered a dramedy, due to some of the dark themes that are explored. The show has been compared to that of the original Teen Titans tv Series. Plot After the events of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Tiger Claw travels around the world alone, searching for a purpose to live. After saving a pedestrian from a robbery he begins to discover the good deep inside him. After meeting with a couple other people (some are Mutants as well), they decide to travel around the world to help people in need. Though Tiger Claw tries to keep his evil past a secret from the others. Once they run into an old foe who plans on destroying a mining district in Alaska, the team resolves to stop him. Unfortunately this foe has a personal vendetta against Tiger Claw and won't stop until he is dead. Cast * Eric Bauza as Tiger Claw, a former villain who attempts to redeem himself and become a hero. He struggles with many issues over the course of the series, especially some of the things he did in the past. * Tara Strong as Kinetta, a young female human with white hair and blue eyes, who is apart of Kirby's travelers and has a passion to help others, even Mutants. She is also Tiger Claws love interest. * Greg Cipes as Tommy, a young boy who forms a wierd friendship with Tiger Claw. * Seth McFarlane as Ocean Winchester, a criminal outlaw whom Tiger Claw left for dead many years ago. He organized his own criminal army to take over a mining district. Once he discovered Tiger Claw is still alive, he forges a plan to get him killed. * Kari Wahlgren as Kirby Middleton, the leader of the group travelers that Tiger Claw joins. * Jason Momoa as Waylon, a mutant crocodile who is apart of Kirby's travelers. He and Tiger Claw initially don't get along, but they later become friends. * Gennifer Goodwin as Kat Winchester, Ocean's sister who is also menacing and evil like her brother. She is an enemy to Kirby. * Shia Labeouf as Unkown upcoming character * Brie Larson as Unkown upcoming character * James Madsen as Unkown upcoming character Episodes The Series premiered in September 27th, 2019 and ended on January 31st, 2020 # Tiger Claw's Redemption - After helping a citizen from a robbery, Tiger Claw decides to try and be a hero. He later meets and joins a group of travelers who go around the world helping people and mutants alike. # A Hero At Work - Tiger Claw finds it hard doing things right when every civilian is afraid of his appearance, so Kinetta helps him out. A young boy named Tommy joins the group. Category:CGI Television Series